Mrs. Roger's House
Not to be confused with Mr. Visitor's House' Mrs. Roger's House was a house on 1313 Thirteenth Street Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood (1986) (DVD ts. 3:32-3:36). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "13...13...13th Street!" conjured by Wat as a trap for the Ghostbusters. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" (1986) (DVD ts. 15:01-15:04). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Wat created this house as a trap... to catch us." History Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters The Ghostbusters were called to this house to deal with the hauntings. While Peter Venkman thought the call was another false alarm, Egon Spengler got readings right before his P.K.E. Meter went out. When Peter had an altercation with the house and ended up in the basement, all three Ghostbusters heard the name "Wat". Egon researched the name in Tobin's Spirit Guide and found Wat was a general and has a desire to rule the living world. Ray Stantz returned to the house to find the hauntings are now very apparent and meets with the other Ghostbusters. Egon leads them with his P.K.E. Meter to the back of the house in Mrs. Rogers' closet in her bedroom. They determine at that point Mrs. Rogers is Wat. As they try to leave the house, the house makes ever effort to stop them. Towards the last room the house turns completely ectoplasmic in nature. The Ghostbusters finally get out when the possessed oven blows up. Later, it is shown that after Wat's capture, that the house was completely made of ghosts which all went back in a chest, which then exploded leaving an empty yard. Secondary Canon Dimension 50-S During an average day, a pink lightning bolt struck an empty lot in Bayside, Queens.Narrator (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters IDW 20/20" (2019) (Comic p.1). Narrator says: "It's an average day in Bayside, Queens when suddenly..." Mrs. Roger's House manifested out of nowhere. An onlooker recorded a video clip and posted it online.Janine Melnitz of Dimension 50-S (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters IDW 20/20" (2019) (Comic p.3). Janine Melnitz of Dimension 50-S says: "Yeah, we got one here about a creepy house, appeared outta nowhere over in Bayside. I think there's a video online if anyone wants to see it." Someone called the Ghostbusters about it. Peter Venkman assigned the case to the junior team, the Sanctum of Slime Ghostbusters. They protested because they just returned after teaming up with Ghostbusters of many parallel dimensions to recapture escaped ghosts from the prime dimension Ghostbusters' Containment Unit. Peter was not swayed to change his mind. Gabriel Sitter registered high readings off the house with his P.K.E. MeterGabriel Sitter (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters IDW 20/20" (2019) (Comic p.4). Gabriel Sitter says: "Wow, would you look at these readings?", Bridget Gibbons got serious bad vibes from it, and even Alan Crendall felt something was off. Alan charged the door. Samuel Hazer observed Symmetrical Stacking. An old woman asked them who they were. Alan exclaimed they were the Ghostbusters. She didn't think they looked like them and claimed she would know because she was something of an admirer. Alan wasn't impressed and asked her why she was in the house. She claimed she was lived there. Alan contended the house appeared out of nowhere. She revealed she was Wat and attacked them with lightning blasts. She raised them up towards the ceiling. Gabriel reached for his Pocket-Sized Grenade and tossed it at Wat. Wat was dazed and presented an opening. Samuel threw out a Trap and thought he trapped Wat. However, Wat hid itself on Alan's flight suit. Bridget wondered why the house was still present then it suddenly dissipated. Trivia *Based on the address and storyboards, the house is located in the Levittown suburbs of Long Island. *In Ghostbusters Issue #8, Mr. Visitor's House is visually based on Mrs. Roger's House. Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *"Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" Secondary Canon *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section IV: Gods and Major Demons ****Mentioned on Page 66. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.66). Paragraph reads: "In its most recent manifestation, consistent with previous accounts, Wat again took a subtle approach, disguising itself as a frail old woman and hiring the Ghostbusters to investigate what we were told was a haunted house." *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 ***IDW 20/20 (Dimension 50-S) References Gallery Primary Canon MrsRogershouse02.png|Bird's eye point of view MrsRogershouse01.png|Exterior MrsRogershouse05.png|Exterior MrsRogersHouse16.jpg|Looking towards front door MrsRogershouse04.png|Looking towards front door MrsRogersHouse15.jpg|Living room MrsRogershouse03.png|Living room MrsRogersHouse12.jpg|Living room MrsRogersHouse18.jpg|Living room MrsRogersHouse14.jpg|Kitchen MrsRogersHouse11.jpg|Kitchen MrsRogersHouse17.jpg|Entertainment room 003-10.png|Bedroom MrsRogersHouse13.jpg|Basement MrsRogersHouse19.jpg|Basement MrsRogershouse06.png|Caving in MrsRogersHouse10.jpg|Caving in MrsRogershouse07.png|Ghosts trying to escape MrsRogershouse08.png|Sucked into chest MrsRogershouse09.png|Gone Secondary Canon MrVisitorsHouse01.jpg|Non-canon nod seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #8 MrsRogersHouse50SIDW01.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 MrsRogersHouse50SIDW02.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 MrsRogersHouse50SIDW03.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 MrsRogersHouse50SIDW04.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 MrsRogersHouse50SIDW05.jpg|50-S version seen in Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 Category:Locations Category:RGB Locations Category:IDW Locations